Gallagher Goes to Blackthorn
by Sarcastically awesome
Summary: Cammie, Mr.Soloman, her mom, and the Gallagher girls go to Balckthorn where Cammies best friend ,Zach , is along with her other Uncle and soon many people both Blackthorn and Gallagher find out who all three are.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Gallagher girls and this is my first story.**

CAMMIE'S POV

Comfy, cozy, amazing, spectacular, any of these words would have fit except he had to pick 'EXCELLENT'.

I'm pretty sure you know who the person is but if you don't then I'll tell you...wait hold on a second you do know you have to have a level 13 CIA clearance to read this if you don't then I suggest you put this journal down...anyways the person is Dr. Steve. Yes, I call him my uncle along with my godfather uncle Joe Soloman. And yes we are at Blackthorn Institute for Talented Young Men and yes the it's the brother school of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and yes we are schools that both teach spies in training. None of the Gallagher girls know that I know the real reason why we are here...for an exchange duh...

After Uncle Steve explains why we are actually here he said he would make the announcement he walks in threw the great hall doors followed by my mom and Uncle Joe. We are all waiting nervously when Tina just has to open her mouth, "So Cammie why didn't you tell us we were coming here?" And of course one of my best friends , Bex, has to jump in and say "She didn't know, if she did she would have told us. Right Cammie?" See now this is where you know you are stuck in a position you can't get out of so you decide to come clean about it, " Well... You see... Bex... I did kinda knew..."I sputtered out.

I have never in my life seen Bex's face get so red with anger. "You knew?" "yeah.." "YOU LITTLE LYING BLOODY B****! Why the f*** didn't you tell us!? YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T ANSWER THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE LIED AT AGAIN!" "What the hell did I lie to you about? Oh that's right nothing! You didn't ask if we were having an exchange, you didn't ask if I found something out, so dont go blaming me for lying!" OH WHY YOU LITTLE BLOODY B****!" And the next thing I know I am in a fight with Bex.

Sure Bex is pretty famous for her skills of fighting and you usually I try to steer clear of fight but before I get into the details about the fight I'll explain who I am

Cameron (Cammie) Morgan-STATUS:FAMOUS  
Codename: chameleon  
Gallagher girl ranking: 1  
Spy in training ranking: 1  
Spy ranking: 5  
Father: Matthew Morgan-MIA  
Mother: Rachel Moran- headmissteres at the Gallgher Academy  
Best friends:Liz, Macey, Bex (Gallagher girls) and Zach (Blackthorn boy who I will be seeing)

...yeah so most people don't pick fights with me either, now bac to the fight.

THIRD POV

After a heated argument Bex lunged at Cammie,who immediately started fighting and every girl there knew if they didn't get someone to separate them now the hallway would be destroyed...so then girls started holding the others back , more on Cammie, Liz can hear announcing them, well apparently no-one in the great hall knew what was happening. Liz quickly moved to the door and squeezed in so nobody could see what was happening. She instantly had attention drawn to her but she didn't acknowledge anyone because she needed to tell , and Headmistress Morgan.

Seeing the frightened look on Liz the three adults asked what was wrong, she answered "Bex... Cammie.. fighting.. now!" All three with frightened looks on there eyes ran to the door, while the boys looked on in confusion except for one with certain green eyes that have amusement dancing threw them. Once the doors opened they could see that hell had broken loose.

Soloman stepped forward and said in a shaky voice "Girls get off of Cammie and Bex..." looking at him with wide eyes they moved away from the two girls that were still fighting. As Soloman moved forward to get Cammie, without turning around she called out "Don't even think about it Joseph!" All the boys waited for him to explode but he only ran back to where he was with a terrified look on, they all looked at each other and thought the same thing 'WHAT?'


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Gallagher girls, thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews you guys are so sweet!**

CAMMIES POV

Once I told Uncle Joe off I put all my attention back to the fight at hand. After a swift kick that was aimed for my face, which I blocked, Bex put me in the Baxter chokehold. Now she must be really desperate because apparently she forgot that just last week she taught Macey, Liz, and I how to get out of a Baxter chokehold. Oh how I wish I could see Bexs face when she realizes what I am about to do.

By the tightening grip I guess she just realized, so I have to move quick. I stomped on both her feet while raming my elbow back into her stomache, making her lossen her grip and giving me just the right amount of time to squeeze out of her hold. Now here is something she didn't teach me, once I got out of her grip I flipped over her head and pressed three pressure points on her back making her fall to the ground unconscious for about 1-2 minutes.

As I look up I see Uncle Joe ,my mom ,and Uncle Steve debating to step in. I turn to my left and see the Great Hall full of boys that have fear ,confusion and and respect in their eyes except for one with certain green eyes that has a knowing smirk on his face before I turn away I send a wink towards him. Next to look at is..the girls..oh lord help me.

I look to my right and see the girls it's nothing they haven't seen before but as I look to Macey I see an evil glint in her eyes, "OH MY GOD CAMMIE! LOOK AT YOUR HAIR AND MAKE-UP! THANK GOD I HAVE THE NESSCIETIES TO FIX YOU IN MY POCKET!" And with those words I am up and running in the Great Hall screeching "SH**, FIRE, FU**!" as I weave in and out of the tables with Macey hot on my tail.

**Sorry that it's so short but if I continued how I was going I would be able to stop for a very long time. The next chapter will be extra long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I waited a little while, I don't own anything.**

CAMMIE

Weaving through the tables with Macey hot on my heels wanting to redo my hair and make-up scares me more than you can imagine. Through my periferals I can see Bex waking up and all the boys with scared expressions wondering how this is going to end, but if I am telling the truth I'm not entirely sure either.

Just then Bex started screeching "MACEY BLOODY CATCH HER!" and then it was like a sound proof wall was lifted because the next thing I knew all the girls began screaming along with her. I quickly turn to them and throw up my hands up "REALLY!?" As I came to the tables again I started climbing over them and Macey quickly followed. But you know my luck the one time I run between a table, Zach has to stick his fucking foot out making me trip and allowing Macey easy access to grab me. I screeched "ZACHARY I DON'T KNOW YOUR MIDDLE NAME FUCKING GOODE I AM, GOING TO KILL YOU" and do you know what he did, shrug and smirk BASTARD. As I was coming close to the door, I grab onto the closes table in desperation. I began to not be moving but soon I was dragging the table along with me. I quickly glance behind me and see all the girls pulling too "ARE YOU FREAKING SEROIUS?!" I asked. But they weren't paying attention to me all they were doing was taking orders from Bex and soon two girls are pulling my fingers off the table. As soon as they were off we all flew back and the two girls rushed to the door to close it and they succeeded.

As the doors closed I was being held down by every girl except for Bex, Macey, and Liz who were doing my hair and make-up, but they couldn't shut my mouth so I was still screaming profanities. Bex finally shouted "CAMMIE SHUT UP!" I did as I was told to avoid another fight. When they were done everybody got off of me slowly, but then we stood in a circle holding onto each others hands I took a deep breath and told them "Look guys I am so sorry that I didn't tell you all ecspeacially to my roommates. I have secrets here and I wanted them to stay a secret for as long as they could. So do you forgive me?" and then the rest of the fourteen girls looked at each other nodded and said together "Of course we do."

We separated and pushed open the door with me in the leahollowing hands with Macey and Bex while Liz holds hands with Macey. All the boys looked shocked and we heard multiple "Didn't they almost just kill each other?" "I will never understand girls!" we just laughed and shook it off. Uncle Steve took hold of the microphone and said we are not going to have class today because we are going to introduce these ladies and let you rate them, and also give you an hour long performance to show you that they are exceptional young women so it should take the half the day." OH THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for a longer wait, I own nothing!**

CAMMIES POV

I can't believe both of my Uncles and my mother are allowing a whole school full of boys to rate us that is just wrong on so many levels. I walk over and stand between all three of them and announce and a barley audible whisper "If any of these boys do anything to me or my sisters I am coming after you two!" and walked away after pointing to my Uncles who visibly to gulp. Then because of all the attention I did what I do best and step back into the shadows invisible to everyone but a certain green eyed boy. "Umm... okay back to business, please start us off ."whilst trying to get the attention back to the matters at hand. "It would be my utmost pleasure." Tina said in a voice that would have Madame Dabeny in tears on her knees shouting 'BRAVO' and using a handkerchief to wave around in the air.

So this is how the ratings and introducing went-

Tina: 7th-6, 8th-7, 9th-7, 10th-7.5, 11th-6, 12th- none they thought they were to cool

Anna: 7th-7, 8th-8, 9th-7, 10th-8, 11th-8

Courtney: all 8's

Mick: all 8's

7 other girls went ahead of my roommates and I, they all got in the same range nothing above 8 but nothing bellow 6.

Next Liz stepped forward like the southern belle she is ,clumsy southern belle but still a southern belle. "H-hh-ii, umm..my name is Elizabeth Sutton b-but you can call me Liz and I'm on the research and development track, codename-Bookworm." after she finished multiple people said "The-THE BOOKWORM, NO I will not believe it, it can't be a girl." With that finished she got mostly 8's but one 9 from the 10th grade area ,which is our grade by the way!

Next up was Bex ,but as she was moving up towards the stage I tuned to look at Macey but she had a glassy eyed stare towards the 10th grade area followed by a whisper "Nick, but it, it, can't be." All I'm wondering is WHO THE HELL IS NICK!? But now back to Bex who is just now announcing her self in her real British accent "Hello, name is Rebecca Baxter but don't call me that unless you want to wake up with no testicles and underwater near Russia, call me Bex I'm on the cove-ops track, codename-Duchess." by the end of her speech all the boys were clutching their privates but she di end up getting 3-8's and 2-9's.

Then Macey was up with a bored expressions on her face but her eyes told a different story which were full of anger and confusion, from where I can see I could just make out Bex and Liz shooting her the you better tell me later look. "Hey, my name is Macey McHenry, yes the senators daughter, I'm on cove-ops track codename-still trying to decide." and with that she got all 9's.

"Oh boy.. CAMMIE COME OUT HERE!", Joe yelled while my mom and Steve just laughed along with the girls.

"Oh Soloman when will you learn, you should know Cammie doesn't come out when she doesn't want to and by the looks of it she really doesn't want to." Macey told him followed by numerous "PREACH" "Truth out" "So true" "yep" from the girls, while the boys look on in confusion.

"Ahh you see that's where you are wrong somebody can." my Mom told them butting in.

"Who!?" "Since when?" "WHAT?!"

"Zach can you please find Cammie?"and of course the little FUCKER has to reply with a smirk "Yes I can." "and Zach remember I have told you numerous times call me Rachel." well at least she's buying me some time for a new hiding spot. "Okay." And with that he turned around and started walking towards me my new hiding spot. As soon as he was close enough to see my panicked face I started to tell him to back off, well not in those words exactly because lets face those words are to nice for me so instead i told him "Zach back the FUCK OFF. I AM NOT JOKING, MOVE AWAY FROM ME!" But of course he never listens to me and instead puts his arms around my waist and throws me over his shoulder, with me beating on his back "ZACHARY FUCKING GOODE YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT I AM WEARING JEAN SHORTS INSTEAD OF A SKIRT!" "Yeah i know," then he whispers in my ear " it's nothing i havent seen before." Which in turn makes me blush so I hide my head in his back. After awhile I look up to see all the shocked faces of the girls and boys but suprisingly more on the girls side.

As soon as he put me on the stage all hell broke loose, starting with Bex "WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS HE? HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM? HOW CAN HE FUCKING FIND YOU? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, ZACH DUDE CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW YOU DID THAT BECAUSE IM ONNE OF HER BEST FRIENDS SLASH ROOMATES AND I USUALLY DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS!" Oh goodie am I in for a treat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and new followers...JOCKEY(guest)-I will take some of the things you said into consideration but it's my story I like the way Bex is and if you don't like the swearing, shouting, and fighting then you dont have to read this story and by the way it is rated T so it's not like it's rated for little kids, but I did like the other things you told me to try...thank you I guess. BY THE WAY-REST IN PEACE CORY MONTEITH. So onto the story I own nothing.**

CAMMIES POV

Really Bex? Really? "I will answer all those questions later." I announced to her. Looking a little sad she replied "Fine bu-..." But she never finished she just glared with shock towards the area of boys, I could definitely tell something was wrong. I leaned forward and whispered so only we could hear which is really hard to do in a room full of spies "Bex..Bex..whats wrong? Rebecca answer me!" By using her real name I was hoping she would snap out of her funk ,which sort of worked she quickly turned and yelled "GALLAGHER GIRL MEETING NOW! EVEN YOU !"

_**That was just a preview to tell you I will be updating soon and sorry odor all the time it took.**_


End file.
